Not Worth It
by mirage sintenshi
Summary: Nowaki was my everything. Was. Maybe I should have told him that before it was too late. I love him so much but I guess my pride prevented me from making him feel that. We should have talked more, fought less. Now I am numb. The bottom line is he has left me. -somewhat dark, a bit OOC NowakixHiroki mainly, JR & Sh may appear(cover art is not mine,regards to artist)
1. The Misunderstanding that started it all

Not Worth It

AN: Howdy!~ Sin here. It's been eons since I tried writing a story. But as I was rereading JR this story line came into mind – what if it was Nowaki who wants to break up? *insert evil laugh* Don't get me wrong Hiroki is one of my most favorite character and the one I can relate to the most, though I am in no way a tsun-tsun *TSUNDERE ahem,ahem* oh well.. here is the first chapter, lemme know how it fares!~~~

Nowaki was my everything. _Was._ Maybe I should have told him that before it was too late. I love him so much but I guess my pride prevented me from making him feel that. We should have talked more, fought less. Now I am numb. The bottom line is he has left me.

Looking at the apartment they have shared seems like nothing has changed. Mountains and mountains of books piled on the floor, a few lying around scattered all over the living room. But the brown haired professor standing by the patio knew everything has changed. Dried tears coming from swollen eyes and tear paths on his pale face is visible. He hasn't move from the spot where he tried to stop the midnight blue haired doctor he once called lover from leaving. After of five years of bliss, his worst nightmare came true. It just proved his greatest fear, he is simply no worth staying. Maybe Nowaki has realized he deserve more that Hiroki will ever worth- someone better than the ever sullen "Demon Kamijou".

_5 hours ago_

Nowaki knew that he might be hindering his lover in stepping forward with his career. After so many years he knew that multiple offers to be a professor has been decline by his lover just to ensure that they still have time together and taking his feeling in consideration. But this is the last straw! Hiroki is underestimating him. He had enough of Hiroki treating him as a child and being considerate of him in exchange for his career growth. If Professor Miyagi did not talk to him, he wouldn't know and will remain as ignorant as he was. For the 7th time, Hiroki has declined the offer to be a Head professor like Miyagi. In the span of 5 years after Nowaki came back from his foreign studies in America, he has become a full pledge pediatrician and Hiroki was promoted from Associate Professor to a full time Professor of Literature while Miyagi is now the Head Professor. There were multiple offers for Hiroki away from Mitsuhashi Uni but he never even considered any of them because as he said, he'd rather stay in his current school. If there are offers from nearby universities he might consider but relocating is not an option. All because of Nowaki, the dark-haired moan thought. Hiroki was clear that unless Nowaki wants to uproot his career away from Tokyo, he won't accept any offers. Hiroki deserves someone better- someone who will not drag him away from his dreams, away from the promotions he so deserve, someone who can support him emotionally and professionally, someone like Miyagi.

'_Clinging on him further than this is will be detrimental to him. I should just let go while he can still recover. I know he will be hurt at first but I knew for sure, he will thank me for this. As much as this is killing me inside, I'd rather have us apart and him happy than being together with just me happy' _That in mind he has made a decision that he might regret all his life but he would gladly do it for his Hiro-san. Without thinking that he is making the biggest mistake of his life

He arrives home and surely enough the brunette is on the living room grading a pile of papers while murmuring to himself.

"Okaeri Nowaki, have you eaten dinner yet?" Hiroki greeted without taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"Tadaima, Hiro-san. I already did. Have you eaten?" Nowaki can't help but smile bitterly. This would be the last time he will enjoy watching his beloved doing what he usually do. He has decided to do it tonight. The soonest he can get out of Hiroki's life the faster the man can recover. It was not as if he was irreplaceable in Hiroki's life.

"Yakisoba earlier. It seems winter came early this year. Do you have the day off next Wednesday?" Hiroki asked.

"Hiro-san I think we should talk." Nowaki was forcing himself not to cry.

Hearing the quivering of his lover's voice, Hiroki placed the paper he was grading to face the younger man.

"Something the matter Nowaki?" He stood up, following the man to their bedroom.

"I'm leaving, Hiro-san."

"But you just came back. I thought you have the off tomorrow."

No, Hiro-san. I AM LEAVING" _you _was the last word he did not say.

Hiroki was confused. Nowaki just arrived and he is leaving already? "I see, did you just went home to get a change of clothes? You should have told me, I could have prepared them for you."

"NO HIRO-SAN, I AM LEAVING AND NOT COMING BACK!" Nowaki shouted.

"I don't understand Nowaki." Hiroki was shaking upon the realization of those word. "What? Why?" Tears started to fall from his face. "What are you talking about?" _Just what in hell is going on?_

"I'm staying with Senpai." Hiroki's world came crushing down.

"Nowaki..." tears were streaming down those amber eyes. "Nowaki, whatever it is we can talk okay? Was it something I did? Something I am doing?" Hiroki was being desperate. His intelligent brain can't seem to fathom what exactly is going on.

"Hiro-san, don't make me say it. It will be more difficult for you" _and me _Nowaki is trying to steel himself so as not to weep in front of Hiroki. "I will leave tonight. Don't expect me to come back. All my meager belongings will be taken by the mover either tomorrow or any day this week. Don't try to contact me." He put most of his clothes on the Boston bag that he usually use for a change of clothes everytime he has extended duties in the hospital. He refuse to turn around and see what a mess he is making out of Hiroki. _He will surpass this. In a week, a month he will no longer be hurt. This is for his sake. It hurts me too Hiro-san, but this is for the best._

After packing his things, he left the bedroom. What he did not expect is for Hiroki to hug him from behind.

"Nowaki, please. Please don't leave me", Hiroki was begging. This is the only time he begged Nowaki for anything and it even surprised the young doctor. Hiroki was clinging to him and on a different circumstance he knew he would have been happy but now it only broke his heart more knowing that he would and could not give Hiroki what he wanted.

"I swear I'll change whatever it is. I refuse to let go! You hear me, I refuse!" Hiroki did not care anymore that he was bawling his eyes out or that he looked the very same way he felt miserable.

"There is nothing to change Hiro san. This is over. WE ARE OVER." With finality, he pried the professor's arms away from him, wore his shoes and left. The door closing was a signal, they are already over.


	2. His All

A/N: And Sin here once again updating for chapter 2 of NWI. Thanks to those who followed and placed this story on their watch list. Shout out to Xxobsessive for the review!~ Yay! I got busy with things *ahem, lazy ahem* But enough about moi, let's get on with the story~~~

"aaaaa" are dialogues, _'aaaaa' _are thoughts and POVs are POVs wahahahaha

Chapter II

It's been hours since Nowaki left but Hiroki was still at the genkan (patio) looking at nothing, all he knew is that his life ended when Nowaki closed that door with finality. He laughed simply because the tears are all dried up. He knew this day would come, a day when Nowaki's smile won't be his anymore, his joy and love won't belong to him. He knew but he simply was disillusioned that their love would surpass that. That he was right to let Nowaki into the wall that he has placed around his heart after his first heartbreak with Akihiko. He swore he won't ever give his heart again only to have it slapped back to his face. He thought…

And like the inevitable, it came to this. _'Just when I thought I had the happily ever after, no one told me I was the hero on a tragedy. And here I was planning our whole life together, him meeting my parents next month, us looking for a new house and maybe just maybe travel to New York for that ceremony.' _It left a bitter taste on his mouth to realize that it was only him that was looking on ahead of their lives and he was doing it alone.

Yoh Miyagi is a realist. Despite the fact that his romance with a certain terrorist will end one day, he just can't help but love the blond. If the fates are kind, he get to keep the love of his life and never separate. But he knew that if by in any way he hinders Shinobu's future, he is more than willing to leave quietly. This has been a touchy subject between them. Shinobu insisted that if ever Miyagi leaves him for anything, he would rather stay a beggar as long as they are together. Just show how immature his younger lover is. Shinobu counters saying that if being an adult is sacrificing the love he fought hard for he will gladly be a brat forever.

And now he felt as guilty as ever hearing that from his love. Maybe he went overboard with Kamijou's lover. He just don't like seeing talents like his kouhai going down the drain. Kamijou is a talented man and his idiot of a lover can't even support his man. He has to do something at least. Maybe he should apologize to the guy and Kamijou when he sees him tomorrow in the university.

Nowaki can't focus on his work. He asked the head doctor if he can rest up in the employee's sleeping quarters for a bit considering that he is not handling patients at this point in time.

"Oi, Nowaki, you look like road kill. Did you and lover boy Hiroki got into a fight? I told you you should just switch to me instead. I'll give you lots of hugs!~ " Tsumori jokingly teased the younger doctor. He somehow felt that something is amiss with Nowaki. After all, today is his long awaited day off and he got tired of hearing how excited he was to spend it with his beloved Hiro-san.

"Senpai, please… not now," Nowaki closed his eyes firmly, remembering how broken Hiroki was when he left him.

"uuhhhh.. so I was right. You know, Hiroki is quite a catch. I don't mind switching places with you, if only that was possible. We both know how dedicated you are to your Hiro-san."

"SENPAI! I TOLD YOU NOT NOW!" It was not Nowaki's nature to snap but Tsumori is aggravating his pained heart.

"Ok, Ok... I give. Just make sure to patch things up with him. Your work involves you being in rein of your emotions. We are saving lives here you know." With a puzzled expression, Tsumori left his kouhai to his thoughts.

'_Hiro-san… Did I do the right thing by hurting the both of us?'_

Hiroki glanced at the clock hanging from their wall. He hasn't moved from his position and his legs are already screaming at him to give them some rest.

"Gods! Every single thing in this room is killing me", he whispered. He slumped to the floor closing his eyes. Everything that his eyes see reminds him of his love, _his lost love._

-HIROKI'S POV -

'_That clock we bought together when the old one got broken. The side table, we argued a lot before buying it because I thought it was too expensive and he said that the only thing fitting the rest of the furniture is that piece. In the end I gave in and he was smiling for a week everytime he sees that thing and his word of "I love you's" when he reach the door. I wonder how many times we made love in the genkan, on that beaten couch, everywhere. Gods, I'm gonna go crazy if I don't leave. I have to speak to Nowaki, fix this. Like what he did when I asked for a break up when the time he came back from his study-abroad. I need to see Nowaki. But what if he is already happy with Tsumori? How long have they been together? Weeks? Months? Why, Nowaki? Why? I know I never deserve you. I know I was not worth it, not even your smile and most certainly your love. What happened to us? When I admitted I love you I thought… I thought… I thought finally, I found my own happy ending. My own tale of happiness. _

_Whatever I did wrong, I swore I will undo. I'll change. Nothing is more important than him. If he ask me to, I'm more than happy and willing to do or to give- anything but this. I can no longer live without him. _

_Don't get me wrong I'm not suicidal, but living without his ray of sunshine, I'd rather die. Why drag me out of my dark cage of loneliness and have me taste a life with him if it will only be taken away so soon? What kind of sick joke is it that is being palyed on me? Why submit me to this kind of torture?_

_I don't want to resent my happiness with him but why? Why not talk to me about it? I know that I'm not the easiest to talk to but in all these years you know me better than I knew myself. Am I such a horrid person for you not to love me? I thought I was your all, but it was just me he was delusional. How I wish, wish what Hiroki? No, I should not thing of wishes. I know wishes are only for innocent kids. I am far from innocent but that is what you gave me Nowaki. To hope for a future, to live for the moment, to savor it and not to just pass the day the same as yesterday. You wiped my bland plans and color my life with vividness that it sometimes make me dizzy. You enlightened my boring existence and everyday I am happy to open my eyes and be thankful to wake up beside you._

_How do you expect me to live my life after you?_

-NORMAL POV -

Miyagi is worried, after all, it isn't like Kamijou to be absent with no notice for two days consecutively. Kamijou values his work and he after the incident last year when the associate professor escaped his lover to go to his work despite having a bad case of the flu, Miyagi knew that Hiroki would go to work even when he is half-dead. All the other personnel and students of the brunette are worried as well.

He tried to give him a call but it always go to the voicemail. And because of that, he is now standing in front of the amber haired subordinate. He rang the doorbell but no one is answering which is odd because if Kamijou is sick, definitely that giant of a boyfriend of his will also be home. Everyone who knew the couple knew how doting the dark haired man is to his lover.

After the 5th or 6th time he rang the door, he was about to leave but for some weird coincidence he accidentally leaned on the door. It opened, meaning that the door is not locked. He is not sure if he should be thankful that it opened or be abhorred that it did.

AN:: Tan-tan-tan! A cliffhanger!~ Don't you hate it when they happen? -.-' wait, I made it happen.. (T.T) Oh, well… I am thinking of updating this story once a week if I have the time but the story's plot is already finished and all it needs is to be written down. Unlike most of my stories which I write as I go, NWI is somewhat special, I doodle on my notebook during lessons and it has a definite sequencing (don't tell my teacher though! Yikes!) So far, I am aiming to end this story in 10 chapters, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you again on the next one! Ja!~


	3. Childish Realizations

Hi-yah! As promised, I have the next chapter ready for this week. I know that the last chapter was a cliffhanger and many of you may think that most of the characters are OOC but I am trying my hardest to keep them in character as much as possible as long as they serve their purpose in this fic. AND I knew that many of you are hating me now for making Miyagi and Nowaki the "bad guys" but As I mentioned it is all part of the story. A huge, huge shout out to Animebaconlover for the review! My sincerest gratitude towards you and I hope I bring justice to the story. By the way I have added a cover image to the story, I had this marvelous find in the internet and I don't know the artist but all rights to the image is to the artist, I just find it really awesome so I placed it as the cover for this one. Thanks and enough of me babbling about.. On with the story.

Chapter III

What Yoh saw was something horrifying. There on the genkan the brown haired professor is lying on the same clothes that he remembered 3 days ago. And from the looks of it, his friend never left the genkan since then, maybe only to go to the bathroom and nothing else. The room was in disarray and the brunette seemed to cry himself to sleep. He was thankful that his friend was unharmed physically but surely the injury is present emotionally and psychologically. From all these years he knew the man, he knew that Hiroki was not emotionally stable as everybody thought he was. For years, he has witnessed how the man erected his walls and not letting anyone come as close as he had his lover was. And speaking of Hiroki's lover, where is he now considering Hiroki is in such a state?

Miyagi lifted the man which made the sleeping man woke up. "No, no..Nowaki," he sobbed. All the more Miyagi felt guilty, he has a strong feeling that somehow, one way or another all of these was his fault.

"Shhhh.. Don't talk, I'll clean you up and get something for you to eat. We'll fix this okay, Kamijou?" Miyagi tried to pacify the man who started crying once again.

"Nothing can fix this. I can't fix this, you can't fix this. It is because I am so fucked up," Hiroki said in a small whisper. It broke Mitagi's heart seeing the strict professor in such a state.

"Shhh.. It will be okay. I promise it will be," he tried to tell the man but Hiroki shook his head violently.

"He promised me he will always be with me. Promises mean nothing", Hiroki shouted.

Miyagi doesn't know what to do, he continued to carry the man to his bedroom but Hiroki was fighting violently to get out of his arm to return to the genkan.

"I don't want to go to that room, I don't want to be in this place! Every thing, every where here is mocking me!" Hiroki cried.

Miyagi just stood there in place watching one of the strongest guys he knew break down and crumble into pieces.

'_I so fuck up this time!' _Miyagi thought. He said those words to Nowaki negligently and looked what the trouble it caused to his friend. The guilt is eating at him seeing those hopeless brown eyes.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up and I'll bring you elsewhere, okay?" He helped Hiroki to the tub and went to the bedroom to get him a change of clothes. It may sound intrusive but he knew that this is what Kamijou needed at this point in time.

Nowaki has been sleeping on the employee's sleeping quarters for 3 days now and he knew that he need to find a new place to live in. His dilemma is that the apartment that he and Hiro-san is renting is under his name and under Japanese laws (forgive my ignorance in Japanese Property Laws but for the sake of this story it will somehow be on the same effect) he has to end the lease in that apartment before he can rent a new place. He doesn't want to see Hiro-san as of yet for his resolve might weaken when he see him and he doesn't want to throw Hiro-san out of the apartment.

"Hey, Nowaki." Tsumori called his attention. "I don't know what is going on but this isn't healthy. The more you stay away from him the more you compromise your work. Whatever it is that you fought about, if he did not cheat on you, I suggest that you talk it out." Tsumori was serious. Despite him being playful and teased the lovers non-stop, he is not so evil to wish them to break up. He saw how they are compatible with each other, bringing out the best out of the other and even if he does not believe in romance himself, he knew deep down that he is just envious of his kouhai's relationship with the short-tempered professor.

"Senpai, I don't think.."

"Nowaki, did he cheat on you?" Tsumori was seriously surprised. Kamijou is not the type to cheat from his looks but he never knew that he has the guts to do so.

"No! Of course he did not! Hiro-san is loyal to a fault!" Nowaki can't help but defend his lover from speculation.

"Then why are you here and not beside him? You know how he adores you, if you don't like him anymore, I'll be more than happy to substitute you!~" he teased his kouhai. He knew that he would get a response out of that.

"Maybe, that would be for the best if you would, senpai," Nowaki's tone took a lonely turn.

"Huh? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Before you would have killed me with the mere thought of snatching your lover away from you and now you are saying this? Are you out of your mind?! Did you hit your head really hard?!" Tsumori is now shouting, he looked incredulously at his younger colleague as if Nowaki was possessed.

"It's that somehow I realized I was hindering him from his dreams. I am nothing but a nuisance to Hiro-san", Nowaki bowed his head. He knew that he might end up crying if he looked at his Senpai.

"Did he said that to you directly?" Tsumori is now annoyed with Nowaki. He wanted to punch him in the face for being so immature about it. He knew that Nowaki was young but to do something like this on mere assumption- he never expected that from him.

"No… but he doesn't have to say it. His colleague.." Tsumori can no longer hear what Nowaki is saying, he punch the living daylights out of the younger doctor.

"Maybe you are right. You don't deserve him if you have left him on such childish reasons! What does that colleague knew about you and him?! If he did not say it to your face then it doesn't mean anything! And I thought you knew your lover better than anybody else! Do you think he would not say anything if it is already an inconvenience! Think, Nowaki! If you still have a brain that is not eaten by self-pity!" Tsumori left the younger man to his thoughts. He knew that he might hurt Nowaki more if he stayed in the same room with him.

Miyagi knew better not to allow Hiroki to drink but that is the only way he can have the other to eat. He won't touch any of the food he ordered and just instructed the waitress to bring him sake. Miyagi took away the carafe before the brunette could get his hands on it. If his assumptions are correct, the man has not eaten in a couple of days and alcohol won't help him so he must eat first.

Hiroki ate somehow finishing ¾ of his food before he snatched the carafe away from Miyagi. Finishing half of the alcohol, Hiroki ran his mouth as to what happened.

"I never thought he would do that…hic…hic.. Imagine, we have been together for so long and in a snap of a finger", he snapped his finger " he left me with nothing but an empty shell of myself…" He laughed while crying. "I knew I am not a good person and I know all my students curse me because I am so bad…hic…but I did not think I was so bad… Tell me Miyagi, am I so gross nobody would love me?" Hiroki sobbed.

Miyagi frowned. He never thought that the extent of damage of what he has done to his colleague was so severe. His intentions were pure but now he see how foolish he was.

"I am so stoooopid! Wahahaha… To think I graduated in T University with Honors! I bet all my professor never thought I am so stupid, ne Miyagi! I should've listened to ya when you were lecturing me of involving myself with Nowaki…hic.. And I even thought of introducing him to my parents! I know they would disinherit me and cast me off knowing that I fell in love with a man but no… I actually am willing to bet everything on him, see how stupid I was!~" Hiroki was laughing yet his eyes told a different story.

"I was willing to sacrifice everything for him, Miyagi." Tears are running non-stop from Hiroki's eyes. "Everything is worth nothing if he's not with me. But I guess, to him I was not good enough. My temper is bad, I'm no good with house work, I forget everything when I'm engrossed with something, I never say what is on my mind, I shout a lot. I knew I was not good enough but he does not have to slap my love for him right back to my face!" Now, Hiroki is completely drunk.

" Everything in that apartment was ours. We have bought everthing in it together. Oh, well, I guess I hafta leave that place as well. Nowaki was the one who signed the paperwork, I have to leave and find a place for me I guess…hic…I hafta…" tears are falling from his eyes non-stop "I hafta know how to live without him, right Miyagi? I have to learn to go back to me before him… Please… tell me how to live without Nowaki's smile to greet me in the morning even when I am grouchy, without his greetings when he gets home, without his hugs when I'm cold…" Hiroki was wiping the tears on his eyes. "Mou! I'm embarrassing myself, wahahhaa… Gomen ne, Miyagi. I know it's not your business." Hiroki stood up and wobbled.

"Hey, where are you going?" Miyagi stood up to support a drunken Hiroki who could not take a decent step on his own.

"Toilet, toilet! Geez! Don't tell me Im so useless I need an escort to pee!" Hiroki was not very happy with Miyagi's support.

"Alright, alright! But you need help walking. You're freaking drunk." Miyagi tried to help up.

"Geez! Are you my mother? Last I checked my mother is in Hiroo." Hiroki pushed Miyagi away. "I'm fine, I can walk. I'll come back in a bit just need to pee." Hiroki left and how little Miyagi knew that he should not have allowed him out of his sight.

Tsumori's words caught Nowaki off guard. It all made sense and how he regretted his actions. He need to speak with Hiro-san! He needs to apologize and assure Hiro-san of his love for him! He needs to explain everything to him and let him know all of his anxiety on their relationship and to let him know that he is willing to compromise just to be with Hiro-san.

These past few days taught him that he can no longer live without the older man. He can see Hiro-san in his dreams, longs for his presence, he can even hear his voice even if he knew that the professor is nowhere near him. He has to talk to him!

He was about to dial Hiro-san's number when an unknown number flashed signaling a call. He is puzzled because he does not recognized the number, he immediately answered the call.

"Moshi,moshi, Kusama desu," he answered waiting for the other line to talk.

"Kusama-san, this is Yoyogi General Hospital. You are listed as next of kin on Kamijou Hiroki's file. We would like you to come over as soon as you can". Nowaki dropped his phone.

A/N: Another cliffie! *evil laugh* I don't know where exactly is Nowaki and Hiroki's apartment is so I searched for the neighborhoods in Tokyo and just have then settle in Kichijoji which is a university district in Tokyo, of course Nowaki and Tsumori will be working in a hospital nearby. I had the Kamijou house in Hiroo as well as the massive Usami mansion. Hiroo has some of Tokyo's highest land prices. It is somewhere in the middle of important districts in Tokyo - Shibuya, Ebisu, Roppongi and Azabu. Akihiko's place I made in Azabu which is the most expensive neighborhood in Tokyo wahahaha. I finished this week's share of chapter and currently encoding the piece for next week. Till next time!~


	4. New Development

A/N: Yaho!~ I'm here to pester you with my story once again! Soulhearts, Thanks for the review. Don't worry, dear I took no offense. On the contrary, I'm very much thankful to your positive critic on my humble story. Xxobsessive , you have my sincerest gratitude for reviewing my story! And last but never the least, Animebaconlover thanks for coming back to my story! Wahaha I hope this chapter does not disappoint any of you.

It amazes me how many of my friends compare me to Hiroki though if you ask me I think I'm more like Shinobu but no, my friends, even my boyfriend (god knows why he knows Hiroki *evil laugh*) told me otherwise. Oh well, but I guess being a Hiroki fan has its perks (?)! Enough of my ramblings and here goes the next chapter~

Chapter IV

Nowaki rushed to the hospital thinking of the worse. He was surprised to see Hiroki sitting on a nearby bench with Miyagi. His jealous streak was showing its yellow putrid eyes seeing the older man with his lover.

"Hiro-san! What happened? I was afraid getting that call!" Nowaki panted as he reached the brown haired professor.

"He is alright. A little shaken, but thankfully just bruised. Other than that, he can go home." Miyagi chanted with a sigh. "I can't say the same for the other guy. Aside from a broken rib, he has a concussion and a swollen face."

"What?" Nowaki can't hide his surprise. Hiro-san never engage in a brawl, as in NEVER.

"The guy tried to force himself to a very drunk Kamijou here." Miyagi placed a hand to Kamijou's shaking shoulder and Nowaki can't hide the flinch. Friend or not, the darker haired man has no rights touching his Hiro-san.

"Now, gentleman. Since your ride home his here, Kamijou, I'll be going home." Miyagi was about to take his leave when Hiroki grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Please, Miyagi-kyoju.. can.. can you call.. Can you call Akihiko Usami?" Hiroki said brokenly.

"Hiro-san, I'll take you home." Nowaki's heart broke with how little Hiro-san's voice was and the meaning behind those words. He knew that all this was his fault and Hiro-san's insecurity is deeply rooted and all he did these past few days was to dig it up and slap it to the already unstable professor.

"Please, kyouju.. Please.." Hiroki can't even look at Nowaki. He knew he will just burst out of tears if he does. What more if he is going to drive him home? All Hiroki knew in Tokyo that won't rat him out to his parents is Akihiko, no matter how humiliating it is to ask the author for any favors he does not have enough options. He knew that if he goes home to their (Nowaki's and his) apartment he won't be able to move on. He has to get away from Nowaki and their home if there is any chance for him to recover.

"Alright, give me the number and I'll call him from the nurse's station. Will you be okay here?" Miyagi shook his head. As much as he wanted for the couple to talk and patch things up, this is not the right time for Hiroki. The man had enough adventure in this night. Adding to the mental and emotional trauma of a near rape in the man's restroom in the bar and the recent break-up did a fine number on the fragile associate professor.

Hiroki just nodded his head then kept his head down without even looking at the shocked face of hi _ex-_lover. Nowaki's expression went from shocked to angry to disappointed.

Miyagi left the two and went to the nurses' station to place a call. He has to explain the entire situation to Usami – sensei and place the younger professor on a Leave of Absence to sort things out. No matter how the students' perception of Kamijou being the devil, fact remains that he is just a man – a very troubled man because of his meddling. Something that he never knew the younger doctor would do considering the devotion Kusama has shown over Kamijou. To break-up with his lover simply because of a suggestion from him had the older man puzzled as well. Maybe, things happen for the best.

Akihiko was having a fine afternoon pestering a flustered Misaki.

"Teme.. Usagi, the phone!" Misaki whined as he tried to escape from the author's grasp.

Akihiko is a bit puzzled considering that the manuscript for this month has already been passed and he has no deadlines that he think he missed_. _

'_Surely that isn't Takahiro'. _The oblivious brother of his lover has come to terms with their relationship though it was an arduous and painful battle on explaining to him the nature of his relationship with Misaki. Thank God Manami is not as clueless as Takahiro and helped the both of them to get to Takahiro's good side once again. Takahiro just called yesterday and knowing the man, he won't call anytime soon. _ 'It can't be Hiroki since the last time I talked with him, he was on cloud nine. That giant of his is keeping him in check. And as for anyone from the Usamis, nah.. that is a long shot… Unless someone died or something but surely Kaoruko would have mentioned that in her latest letter to Misaki. I wonder..' _He picked up the phone without letting go of his lover. Misaki knew better than to struggle – if he does, it would be noisy and who knows what the other person thinks of what they are doing; if he manages to escape – Usagi will hang up and chased after him- both is not a good option.

The look in Usagi's face means that it was a serious matter and he knew that it is not a good news that his lover is receiving. Misaki chose to be quiet.

"Misaki… dress up. We are going somewhere."

Misaki knew better than to argue with the man.

AN: So yeah, Hiroki is alright, maybe not so alright but he is okay. Oh well, I'm making a blunder on myself here. Wahahaha And a heads-up, I might not be able to give the next chapter on time next week coz it's my sister's birthday and yeah I'm going to travel somewhere and God knows if I can have a decent connection on that place and I'm too lazy to encode the story using a tablet since the laptop won't go with me on my trip. I'm a bit of an old-school folk and I like placing my ideas on paper and no one can decode my notes (T.T) so yeah, I have to be the one to encode them to make some sense to it. Before I leave, I might post another story for Gundam Wing A/C, it's the anime which started everything for me and my favorite couple is there as well so yeah.. You might want to check on it as well if you have the time. I'm promoting myself and I'll end it here so yeah! Bye!~~~


End file.
